


七夕

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: Spideypool/RR賤x荷蘭蟲/清水七夕的時候傳說許願會成功呢！





	七夕

Deadpool拿著外帶的袋子爬上某一幢半廢棄的建築物頂層。對著坐在危樓邊緣的一位穿著紅藍緊身衣的人走過去。

"Spidey~~想我嗎~~~~"

"Deadpool?!"  
"你怎麼又跟來？？"  
Spiderman用著不太耐煩的語氣回應他，眼尾也沒轉回去看Deadpool。

但這已經比幾個月前好多了，剛開始時他看到Deadpool跟著他還會綁起他或是將他打飛，但經過幾次在Spiderman有危機時都主動來救他，令Spiderman對他的警戒心下降了一些。

"我猜你可能會餓了，所以我買了東西來一起吃晚餐"

"你不會又買墨西哥卷吧？"

"我也買了熱狗，你想吃那樣？"

"....熱狗好了"

"今天很熱，所以我再買了新出的有味水，你想要青檸味還是桃味？"

"你怎麼都買這種，一般水不就好了？"  
Spiderman一邊抱怨，一邊拿起了桃味水

"甜味才能補充能量嘛，你今天也很忙對吧？"  
Deadpool在外帶紙袋拿出熱狗遞給Spiderman，順便將薯條也拿出再放到紙袋上。

他們倆一起坐在危樓邊緣看著面前紐約市晚間燈光閃亮的景色一邊靜靜的吃飯。

過了一會，Deadpool首先打破了沉默

"....spidey，今天7月7日對吧？"

"對阿，前幾天是4號獨立日，那天很忙，獨立日的假期為什麼就不能好好休息呢......"  
"不過這兩天就好些"

同時Spiderman好像想起什麼似的，看向Deadpool對他露出一個淺淺的微笑

"對了，4號那天謝謝你"

7月4日，美國獨立日，那天大家都放假。

Spiderman當了紐約好鄰居好幾年，也搞不懂為何人們都要選這天做壞事，很明顯，這幾天的休假完全使Spiderman沒有空閒過。

獨立日從早開始他就一直在處理一些小罪案，但晚上，在人群聚集的一個地方有人發現了炸彈。他急忙的疏散市民，由於大家都聚集準備看慶祝獨立日的煙火，人數眾多，為了不引起恐慌他花了很多時間也沒搞定。

Spiderman本想自己先把炸彈帶離現場，但由於太多人需要疏散了，他沒辦法處理完，正當他非常焦急之際，Deadpool出現在他眼前不遠的地方，向他使了一個眼色，然後他就帶著裝有炸彈的垃圾桶離開了人群最多的地區。

當Spiderman處理好人群後就聽到爆炸聲，他立即趕往爆炸聲傳來的地方。

還好，他看到一點傷也沒有的死侍。  
死侍選定一個四野無人的小公園內引爆了炸彈。

在Spiderman確認炸彈已經引爆及死侍完全沒受傷後，他的蜘蛛感應就再度晌起，他只好趕快去處理別的罪案。

"不，spidey，不需要感謝。"

"那好吧，如果你有什麼需要幫忙的跟我說，我欠你一次"

"....."  
"Spidey，你聽說過有關7月7日的事嗎？"

"什麼？"

"我從前聽說過7月7日，在東方的文化方面有一個節日"  
"是一個古代男女的戀愛故事"

"..."

"好像是一對男女被迫分手，但一年只有一天能相會？"

"男的在這故事的叫牛郎，女的叫織女，是一個中國古代的戀愛故事，有流傳到日本，他們倆只可以在每年的7月7日在天上的鵲橋上相見。"  
Spiderman補充到

Deadpool看向Spiderman脫去了他的面具，接著說

"我們的關係有點像他們"  
"我們的性格處於兩個極端，我用殺人來確立我的人生，你就不斷的把所有好與不好的生命拯救"

"就像是分開兩個世界的人嗎？"

"我們就是兩個極端"  
"但是命運讓我們相遇，現在我們就坐在這一起吃飯"

Spiderman思考了一下，吃了一口熱狗  
"Deadpool，你還有聽說過日本的人會在7月7日許願嗎？"

"可以嗎？我只知道一點皮毛..."  
"果然是我最喜歡的spidey！什麼都知道"

Spiderman聽到Deadpool再度說喜歡自己時有點臉紅，為什麼Deadpool可以豪不掩飾自己的感情？

為了掩飾他發燙的臉頰，他只好拿起那瓶帶著輕微甜味的桃味水再喝了一大口，再有點結巴的說

"如果...來讓你許願的話，你...會想許什麼...願望？"

Deadpool看向前面被晚上的燈光映照成紅黃色的晚空很認真的想了想

再轉個頭看向坐在他旁邊的Spiderman。

"我想得到你。Spidey，我是認真的。"

"...."

臉變得更紅的Spiderman沒有回答他。

經過了一陣子沉默。

Deadpool沒有再看向Spiderman，而是看向頭頂上的暗黑色星空，為了掩飾他的尷尬，聲音有一點點失落的說到

"哈哈...我就知不行...許個願就可以成功，那紐約不就沒罪犯了？哈哈"  
"喔！夏季大三角！spidey快看！想不到這裡都看得到！"

同時，Deadpool靠近Spiderman那邊的手被壓上。在他聞到了濃濃的桃味的時候，他那破破爛爛的臉頰被親上了。

輕輕的一吻後，Spiderman就向後退開了。他立即拉好了自己的面具，站起來再拍掉身上的灰塵。

"我要回家了......謝謝你的晚餐。"

"......祝你有個很好的夜晚"

Spiderman整理好自己後就噴出了蜘蛛絲到對面的大樓拉著蜘蛛絲跳出去

在他正要走遠時，Deadpool聽到最後一句話

"Deadpool，你...你的願望或許會成功的......"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 當時為了七夕寫的文。有後續


End file.
